I may be a prankster but life isn't fun and games
by Molorolo
Summary: Prankster, Mollie Were, is a young girl who gets beaten by her parents for being 'weird'. When she finds out that she is supposed to be at Hogwarts at the beginning of September. Will she be able to make friends for once? Will she be cause harm to others?
1. Chapter 1

**Info  
**

**Name**: Mollie Were

**Age**: 11

**Appearance: **Natural brown hair that is dyed a dark, almost black, brown with red and purple tints. Blue/Green eyes (They change in different lights but are normally green) with a brown ring around the pupils. On a normal day will tend to wear skinny trousers (coloured or jeans), some sort of hat (snapback, beanie or woollen), hoodie or baseball jacket, converses or hi-tops.

**Favourites: **Blue and Purple

**Year**: 1

**House**: ?Unknown?

**Family**: Mum, Dad, Luke (little brother), Tom (older brother)

**Status**: Pureblood

**Best** **Friends**: ? none yet ?

**Friends**: ? none yet ?

**Extras**: Metamorphmagus, Animagus and something else you will find out later on...

**Info**: She is 11 years old. Her mum and dad are both pureblood wizards and witches but her brothers are squibs. She has a midnight black owl called Scarlett; she found her in the street with a broken wing. She is just about to go into her first year of Hogwarts. Her whole life she has always been treated differently and her parents think that she is a freak because of something that happened to her when she was 3; her parents beat her because of it. Her parents send her to a cheap muggle school while her brothers are at a posh grammar boarding school. She keeps to herself at school so she is a lone child. She self harms due to her parents She loves her older brother but hates her little one as he gets all of the attention from her parents and tells them that she has done things that she hasn't, which makes her beatings worse.

Her animagus is a white tiger-./imgres?um=1&hl=en&rlz=1C1CHFX_en-GBGB451GB451&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=wSJbpv8PLRdJnM:&imgrefurl=/2011/zabu&docid=ZG2QKcXM7_bffM&imgurl=&w=360&h=288&ei=aTicT-_dC7GZ0QWxk4XmDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=722&vpy=299&dur=139&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=111&ty=136&sig=113957411337473838453&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=173&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:84

That's me when I was chasing a mouse in a field… Don't judge me it was fun!

Her owl-./imgres?imgurl=./_tBK4emny-k4/ScvhaiAMdXI/AAAAAAAAAQc/qXKcx52NTTg/s320/black-owl%2B(photobucket).jpg&imgrefurl=.com/2009_03_01_&h=320&w=218&sz=14&tbnid=W1Lf293L2GqAKM:&tbnh=106&tbnw=72&zoom=1&docid=n8gAMwYM1CdM0M&sa=X&ei=yzecT52bNYKl0QWo593iDg&ved=0CDoQ9QEwAw&dur=2048

**Words** **from** **her**: Hi I'm Mollie, but you already know that . I am quite shy but very hyper and –OHH A DINOSAUR— and as you can see I go off of subject very easily. I'm very awkward around new people because of something that happened when I was younger…–I'M HUNGRY– I'm not a very confident person and I am really insecure... I LOVE cake – CAKE CAKE CAKE–and anything sweet but I HATE most meats, the only meat I eat is pork sausages and ham… –YUM– So yeahh I self-harm but only do it because of the way it makes me feel, not to kill myself... I go to a small muggle school (non-magic folk) of which I get straight A's in. I guess you could call me a loner...That's what im called in school: well to be exact im called the "Emo loner slut" nice name right? *sarcasm* I'm going into my first year of Hogwarts –WOOP no parents – and my parents want me to be like them and be put into Slythirin… I don't know what house I want to be in…

Colour chart:

Normal- Brown/ died red.

Angry- Red

Happy/excited- Yellow

Jealous- Green

Embarrassed- Pink

Love- Purple

Sad – Blue

Depressed- Grey

Scared- White


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: The Letter**

Mollies P.O.V  
I was led in bed in my pjs: [polyvore] thinking about how small my room was. I had the smallest room in the house but because lots of people came to stay my mother and father had done my room up presentably. This is it: (first one) Of course it is green for Slytherin pride...WOOP...Sense my sarcasm there...

Suddenly a loud impatient knock sounded on my door breaking me out of my trance so I jumped off of my bed and swung the door open to come face to face with my mother a slight smirk upon her face as she shoved a cream envelope into my face with a simple bland "This came for you." and then stalked away.

As I glanced at the envelope I noticed that the front said:

Miss. Mollie. Were  
Smallest bedroom on the right,  
3rd house,  
Grennways,  
London.

What confused me was that they knew exactly what room was mine. As I turned over the envelope I noticed it sealed with a burgundy seal. The seal had a shied on it.

Even more confused I opened the envelope which said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizard  
Dear Mollie Were, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

As I finished reading the letter trying to find out what it meant...I was always told I was a squib like my brothers. I scanned the equipment list and sighed, how am I going to pay for all of this...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Diagon Alley

Mollie's P.O.V  
A wall? Do I have to climb it...? No, it's too tall. Fly...? No first years can. Hmmm.  
As I stood there contemplating how to get to Diagon Alley when a group of adult what I assumed where wizards walked through the back door of 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They chuckled at my confused face and asked simply "First year?" And when I nodded they simply returned "Watch us."  
I watched carefully as they tapped their wands on different bricks and when they stopped and stepped back I tilted my head in confusion when the bricks started moving forming a doorway into Diagon Alley.  
I stood there amazed and they just chuckled, shook their heads and said "So sweetheart what's your name?" whilst the male held out his pale hand. I simply shook it and said "Mollie Were, sir. And yours?" The platinum blonde male replied with "Ahh, a Were. Who are your parents may I ask? Oh and I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa." The women gave a slight smile and nod. "Joanne and Matthew, sir" He looked shocked and then said "Really? I was beginning to think that they couldn't have any magical children what with their sons being squibs and all..." I provided a small smile and when I didn't respond we started to walk down the alley. He then turned his head towards me and said "I trust you will follow in your parents footsteps will you not?" I looked at him, confusion written across my face and replied "Their footsteps sir?" he then gave a slight wave of his hand and said "Oh, never mind. We must dash Draco, our son, will be waiting for us. But please keep in touch this is our address" he said and handed me a magical card with his information on it. "send your owl there. We look forward to hearing from you." and with that said he turned and walked away.  
I sighed, where to start? I know I'll go get a wand.  
As I walked into Ollivanders. I saw nobody in there. I quietly said "Hello?" And when there was no answer I straightened up and said louder "Hello? Anyone here?" I heard a slide and clank sound and a man stood there on a ladder. "Ahhh, Miss Were, I believe. I think I have an idea..." And with that said he went away and came back with 4 boxes. He opened the first and carefully took out the wand and handed it to me. "Try that one. Go on give it a swish" I did so and the glass lamp shattered everywhere causing me to duck down and put the wand back muttering apologies. "No need to apologise miss. Here try this one." I did so and a bright blue light shot out of the top and swirled around me. "Ahh, That is the one miss. A rosewood, 11 inches, Thestral tail hair, that's 6 galleons please miss." I took out the money, handed it to him and said my thanks whilst turning around and walking to the door. Once outside I bent down and put the wand into my boot.  
I then decided I would go to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get my robes of course. As I walked into the shop I was greeted by a woman. "Hello my dear, what can I help you with?" I followed her and stated "I need my school robes" "What school and year, dear?" "Hogwarts and first ma'am" "Okay right this way dear. Stand here and I will get you measured" As soon as I was done she rushed off and in no time was back again with the robes. I paid her, thanked her and walked out. Once I had got all of my equipment I still had money left over and I wondered what to buy. I finally decided on going to the joke shop. I walked in and was amazed by what I saw after a quick look around I decided on buying dungbombs, stink pellets, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs and some Blech powder. I paid for it and then left but just as I was walking out the door opened and I bumped into a tall ginger boy which caused me to gasp and fall over. The boy then looked down at me and said " Oh I am so sorry, I was just so excited to be here and I just had to get some prank items" He said and his eyes glanced down to the pranking items in my arms and his face lit up. "You prank?" I nodded and said " Yeah, I do but not with magic things just muggle." His eyes gleamed a mischievous smile and he said " Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Fred Weasley and over there..." He said pointing towards another identical ginger. "is my twin brother George!" He said beaconing his twin over. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Mollie Were." just then his brother joined us greeting me with a "Hello beautiful. What's your name?" I was about to answer when Fred beat me to it."This beautiful and charming young lady is Mollie Were" And for some reason I blushed at how he introduced me. "She is a fellow prankster" "Well then Freddie boy, how about we form a pranking quartet with this one and Lee for our first year" George replied. Fred's face lit up. "Well I think that is a wonderful idea Georgio. Well?" He said turning to ask me. I smiled and blushed again for some reason. "I would be delighted too, twinies!" I said and turned and walked away shouting a casual. "See you on the train." Over my shoulder towards them and I heard Fred reply "On the train, gorgeous".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fred's .

Fred's  
I watched as Mollie walked away. She was so gorgeous, the way her hair swished across her shoulders as she walked the way her average if not small legs took longer strides then they should have for someone that size. Is it possible to have a crush on her already? No, I can't she is our pranking buddy, one of our best mates. I can't of. But I have... I was snapped out of it by George slapping me upside the head.  
"OWWW! What was that for?" I asked him angrily.  
"You have been staring at that door ever since she left" He replied.  
"So? Am I not allowed to stare at doorways now?" I countered trying to hide the fact that I was staring at Mollie leaving,  
"You weren't looking at the door." George replied smugly.  
"Oh really so you know what I was looking at now do you?" I said sarcastically.  
"At this point I do. You like her don't you?" George asked.  
"I don't know what you are talking abou-" I began to say but was interrupted by George saying "You can't lie to me, mate. I'm your twin, now tell me. Do you like Mollie?"  
I sighed and whispered. "Yes."  
He then started chanting "I knew it". And when he finally stopped he said "You have to tell her! Or I will!"  
"NO! GEORGE!" I yelled, and then quietened down realising we are still in the store. "She doesn't like me that way!"  
"Fred you really are blind, did you not notice how when I complimented her there was no reaction but when you called her beautiful she blushed! Just get to know her and then see how it goes. I'm going home see you there."  
I stood there thinking 'Does she like me that way?' I sighed and then walked out of the shop with the normal supplies and as I got to Main Street I saw her talking merrily to another male. I started to feel jealousy ripple through my body as she jumped up and down whilst clapping and then hugged him. 'I guess she didn't like me after all' I then left Diagon Alley and proceeded home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Mysterious guy

Mollie's P.O.V

************* From when she left the joke shop *************

As I excited the joke shop, I spotted somebody who looked awfully familiar, talking to a man who seemed very important. Only as the familiar man turned around did I realise that it was my older brother Tom, who had moved out when I was four year old. I can remember that my parents constantly blamed it on me. And I know that this it was due to me that he left.

************* Flashback *************

We were in a different house. Which meant a smaller bedroom for me: ./imgres?q=children%27s+tiny+bedrooms+green&start=352&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1C1CHFX_en-GBGB451GB451&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=KoEk5_02rGZeNM:&imgrefurl=/blog/black-color-bedroom-wall-decorating-teens/19798&docid=t7GZtUdYUBY4SM&imgurl=&w=250&h=325&ei=ndGeT87xGMTg8AO48pCaDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=614&vpy=238&dur=920&hovh=256&hovw=197&tx=106&ty=153&sig=113957411337473838453&page=15&tbnh=144&tbnw=125&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:352,i:223. Four year old me was sitting in my bedroom, when I heard yelling downstairs. I quickly jumped up from my bed and tiptoed down the stairs to see my parents and older brother Tom having an argument: (T-Tom, M-Mum, D-Dad)

M- "W hat are you going to do with your life? You are nothing!"

T- "I am not nothing! I am smart and have great ambitions."

D-"Pfff, great ambitions my ass. You wouldn't even be able to spell it."

T- "Yes, I can."

M- "You are nothing but an ungrateful little bastard! You are almost as bad as that thing we are forced to call a daughter upstairs."

T- "Mollie is not a 'thing'! She is a human being."

D- "A fucking lazy one at that."

T- "Lazy? LAZY? She does NOTHING but help you out all of the time!"

M- "Riighhttt…Surreeeee she does…"

T- "She does! You know what I cannot take this anymore, you are nothing but evil, manipulating people!"

D-"What are you going to do about it then? Humm?"

T- "I'm moving out, and as soon as I have enough money and a place to live I am coming back to get my sister."

M- "Why do you want that ungrateful little brat?"

T- "So that you can't use her for your own gain. So you mark my words, I will be back for her!"

And with that being said, he turned around picked up the suitcase and rucksack from besides the door and walked out.

************* Flashback Over *************

That was the last time I ever saw him. Shortly after he left we moved away 3 times in the space of then and now. And now here he is.

Just as the man who I just realised worked for the ministry turned around and walked away. My brother following suit turned in my direction and just as he saw me, realization appeared on his face and a huge smile soon accompanied it. He started to walk over to me, and I followed his lead and walked closer to him before we both broke into a run towards each other and embraced each other in a hug.

(T- Tom, M-Mollie)

T-"Heyy, baby sister!"

M-"OMG! TOM! I have missed you sooo much"

T- "I have missed you too! I've been trying to find you for five years!"

M-"Oh sugarpie! Really? How come?"

T-"Yeah, but when I went to the house you had moved, and by the time that I found out where you moved to, you had moved again!"

M-"Yeah that was mum and dad's idea to keep you out of our lives. Mum said you were in prison for murdering somebody so she wanted to move as far away as possible."

T- "She what? Did you believe her?"

M- "Yeah. No of course I didn't, I heard everything the day you left, I was sitting on the stairs watching it."

T-"You did? I am sooo sorry that you had to watch that! But anyway I have some big news for you…"

M-"News? What is it?"

T- "Firstly I am not a squib, and I am working in the Ministry of Magic. And secondly, I'm rich."

M-"You're rich? AWESOME!"

T-"Yeah, and I was just talking to the ministry and I would like you to come and live with me…?"

M-"OMG! HELL YEAH!" I started jumping up and down whilst clapping and through my hands around his neck giving him a huge hug,

T-"Okay then! That is great! How about we go and get your things then head over to your new home…?"

M-"Awesome, lets go then." So I then told him where I lived and he told me to take a hold of his arm. And before I knew it we were outside my house.

M- "What the HELL was that?" I said as I sat on the pavement and tried not to retch up the food I had not eaten.

T-"HAHA, that was called apparating. You will get used to it. But don't try it till you are seventeen and you can use magic freely."

M-"Oh right okay then. Anyway shall we?"

T-"We shall."


End file.
